Last Minute
"Last Minute" is the 9th episode of "Arlesdale Adventures." Story Arlesburgh: Arlesdale Railway STeam Engine Sheds: Evening (There is snow all over the ground, excluding the inside of the sheds. Mr. Fergus Duncan stands in front of Jock, who looks relieved.) Narrator: It had been three months now since he was shut up in the sheds. Jock thought he would never come out again. But when the Small Controller came to see him one winter’s evening, he immediately got a new surge of hope that he’d come out again. Mr. Fergus Duncan: (sternly): You shall come back into service tomorrow morning. You will be on snowplough duty. Narrator: Even though Jock passionately hates snowplough duty, he was willing to accept that it was the only way he would ever get back to doing other jobs. Arlesburgh Yard: Early Evening (We see Sigrid at the fuelling station, taking on diesel fuel. Jock is waiting in a siding with a coach and a van coupled up to him close by. He is wearing a snowplough, which comes up to his lower lip.) Narrator: One evening, a few weeks later, Jock was watching Sigrid getting ready to take the employees home. Jock: (concerned): Driver says that there is more snow expected this evening. Sigrid: (dismissively): I don’t need a snowplough! You’re the one who has to clear the line, not me! (Sigrid’s Driver puts the fuel pipe back into its place. She trundles away, with Jock looking cross.) Arlesdale Railway Mainline: Night (Sigrid is steadily moving along the mainline. She is pulling seven coaches.) Narrator: Sigrid made good time, but after she left Arlesdale Green, snow started to lightly fall. (Sigrid moves a little faster.) Sigrid: (worriedly thinking to herself): I better get to Arlesdale before the snow begins to block the line. Arlesburgh: Arlesdale Railway Steam Engine Sheds: Early Morning (Jock is looking drowsy. His driver is lighting his fire. He still has his snowplough on. His Driver is opening the regulator, and Jock moves slowly out of the sheds and onto the turntable. The spinning wakes him up.) Jock: (confused): What’s the rush? The sun’s hardly up. Jock’s Driver: (worriedly): We have to not only clear the line, but we must drop off the employees at their correct stations before the first passenger service, which departs Arlesburgh at 7:34. Narrator: Instead of laughing at Sigrid’s mistake, Jock was thinking more about the employees and the passengers. Arlesdale: Earl Morning (The sun is beginning to rise. Most of the lines are cleared. After clearing the line Jock is on, he goes to the carriage sheds and collects the seven coaches Sigrid had pulled the previous night. At the platform, there are 6 men and 7 women wearing their employee outfits. Jock pulls the coacehs to the platform, and puffs onto the turntable, which is located inches away from the edge of the platform.) Jock: (worriedly): What time is it? (Jock’s Driver(pulls out his pocket watch and opens it. He puts back into his pocket as he climbs down from Jock’s cab. Jock’s Driver: (worriedly): 6:49. Arlesburgh Station: Morning (A large group of men and women, a fw with children, stand on the platform. Mr. Fergus Duncan looks at his pocket watch) Mr. Fergus Duncan: (frantically thinking to himself): I hope Jock gets here soon. There’s only 10 minutes left before the first train’s due out, and we haven’t even loaded the passengers’ luggage into the vans! (We hear one, long blast of Jock’s whistle. Jock comes into sight, looking weary. He stops at the platform, and is uncoupled. Frank soon arrives with two more coaches and three vans. The porters load the vans with the luggage as the passengers get into the coaches. Rex is backing down at the front.) Narrator: Even though the first train left 17 minutes late, thanks to Jock, people were able to get assistance at the stations along the railway line. It wasn’t until mid morning when Sigrid came to the yard. Mr. Fergus Duncan: (sternly): You shall be on snowplough duty. (HE turns to Jock.) Mr. Fergus Duncan: (proudly): And Jock, you can do Sigrid’s work. Arlesdale Railway Mainline: Mid Morning (Sigrid is wearing a snowplough that goes up to her lower lip. She is coupled up to a coach and van. She is moving sluggishly along the line, pushing snow aside.) Narrator: Throughout the rest of winter, Sigrid kept the lines clear of snow. The other teased her for a long time, which has helped remind Sigrid that in the wintertime, you need a snowplough. Characters *Jock *Sigrid of Arlesdale *Fergus Duncan *Jock's Driver *Rex (cameo) *Frank (cameo) Trivia *This story takes place after "No Ore, No Mine." Category:Loco123456's Episodes Category:Arlesdale Adventures Category:Arlesdale Adventures Episodes Category:Stories From Sodor Category:Completed Episodes